Objections
by SmallSerpent
Summary: He may have been the Chosen One destined to be king of kings, but underneath that there was a normal fifteen year old, and that boy would lose his mind if he didn't at least try, however half-heartedly." SatanNick yaoi. Reading may cause eternity in Hell


**Author's Note: So, like the other LB stuff I've written, this is not X rated, but it is certianly M rated. Read on at your own risk. **

**For you Flamers; Yes, I do throughly look forward to finding out what exactly Satan is going to do to me in Hell for posting this.**

**And, of course, The Disclaimer: I do not own Left Behind, I do not claim to own _Left Behind_, and therefore I do not own Nicolae Carpathia. I most certainly do not own Satan. I do not make any money off of writing this, and please do not sue me. I really don't have anything to give you.**

"_I think we're alone now." _The whisper, soft and carnal, sent warm caresses down the back of his neck, and Nick Carpathia couldn't hold in shiver of pleasure it triggered.

"Aunt Viv might..." The teen heard his voice make the sounds, felt his lips form the words, but his mind was already ahead of all objection, beyond all excuses...

Soft lips landed on Nick's neck, "Half a bottle of Vodka was more than enough. I promise you, my Beloved, Ms. Ivinisova won't disturb us." Nick sigh and melted into the god's arms, suddenly aware that he was on his toes, arching into the firm body behind him.

He had to make these objections, though. He may have been the Chosen One, destined to be king of kings, but underneath that there was a normal fifteen year old, and that boy would lose his mind if he didn't at least _try_, however half-heartedly. "But if someone calls—"

"Than they will be ignored, won't they?" Lucifer reveled in the purr from beneath him as his teeth and tongue returned to the bare flesh of Nick's neck. "She," kiss, "will," lick, "not," the gentle scrape of teeth on delicate skin, "wake" a bite—enough to make the teen buck and howl in his grasp, "up," and a single soothing lap on the stinging flesh left no room for questions.

"Th—" But Nick's attempt at speech came much too soon. Where the other half of his word should have been, there was only a sharp intake of air, entirely against Nick's will.

The hands on his shoulders tightened their grip instantly. Nick had never stuttered before.

"My Chosen One..." Lucifer's breathing was deep, and Nick found himself relaxing, moving with the slow, steady rhythm, and above all feeling the Darkness flow in and out of him. Funny, Darkness tasted like chocolate; so dark, so rich, so elegant, and so addicting that you never stop to think...

"This is wrong." Funny, the Darkness tasted like chocolate; and like chocolate, if you enjoy too much of it you'll get sick.

And when Lucifer laughed in Nick's ear, it was Satan's laugh. "That's a funny thing for **you** to think." And maybe, under other circumstances, it would have bothered Nick that that didn't bother him.

With even the rarest and most exquisite chocolates, if you don't let that sickness stop you—if you forget about everything else, if you enjoy nothing but the chocolate—it will kill you.

At Nick's silence, hands that had seen thousands of millenniums slid down Nick's sides to rest at his hips. _"Have you run out of arguments?"_ and still, his master's voice sent shivers pulsing through Nick's body.

There was no sweeter death in existence.

"_Da_." Nick submitted, "You will hear no more of them."

The god turned him, quickly, but not roughly, so that they were facing each other. Nick's legs hit the side of his bed, but his eyes locked with Lucifer's. Nick's sky blue orbs sparkled in comparison to Lucifer's soft gray orbs, but who would want a sparkle in their eyes when they could instead have such experience, such intelligence, such _power_.

"_My Prince_..." Not a whisper, but a breath.

"My Beloved..." Lucifer smiled, tucking a long lock of golden hair back in place. He was muscular, tanned, tall, noble, and brighter than any human but Nick could ever stand.

And as their lips met, Nick reflected on the appeal in that. He was the only one who could ever see this beauty, the only one who could ever experience this pleasure, and survive.

It took a single caress of the god's hand down Nick's body, and both of them stood naked. From there, it was a light tap backwards, and Nick collapsed onto the bed as comfortable as if it were made of clouds.

And then Nick found himself pinned between a wonderfully warm body and his own black comforter. Despite being completely naked in a mountain winter, Nick felt no cold. His god radiated more than enough heat.

"So there are no hard feelings later..." Lucifer warned, "I said it was funny, not that you were wrong."

Nick nodded, "I know."

And then came the stinging, the trembling, the desire, the burning, the need, and finally the release.

And as he lied limply in his Prince's arms, Nick reflected that he didn't really _need_ his inner fifteen-year-old boy anyway.


End file.
